A long-term goal of the Cancer Center of the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) is to increase the number of graduating physicians who choose a career in cancer research or patient care. The objectives of this Cancer Education Grant are to provide (1) short-term summer research experiences to predoctoral medical students and (2) opportunities for students to participate in a cancer-related research project under the supervision of a member of the full-time faculty of the College, and (3) to enhance the understanding of those students of critical issues in basic science and clinical research in cancer. All participating medical students will be in their (1) pre M-1, (2) post M-1, or (3) post M-2 academic year; students will be recruited from the MCW student body and from among the minority students of other U.S. medical schools. Applicants will be selected by the Cancer Education Committee of the Cancer Center on the basis of (1) the scientific merit and feasibility of the proposed research, (2) interest of the student in a career in oncology or cancer research, and (3) the availability of faculty time and resources for the proposed research. Student research will be conducted under the supervision of members of the full-time faculty of the College, in one of the following areas: BIOLOGICAL RESPONSE MODIFIERS, BONE MARROW TRANSPLANTATION, CLINICAL RESEARCH, EXPERIMENTAL RADIOTHERAPY, PHOTODYNAMIC THERAPY, and MOLECULAR AND CELLULAR BIOLOGY. The research experience will be supplemented by a weekly Cancer Center seminar on issues of current interest and a summer seminar on the principles of scientific integrity. Students will be required to present their research results in a poster session at the annual MCW Student Research Day. The program will be evaluated in relation to the educational objectives; information will be collected from students and their faculty preceptors before and after the research experience. The educational experiences will take place in faculty research laboratories located in the Medical Education Building and the MACC Fund Research Building; clinical facilities of the Milwaukee County Medical Center, Froedtert Memorial Lutheran Hospital, and Children's Hospital of Wisconsin also will be used.